A Demon's Touch
by omg kairi
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki have stolen the three artifacts, Yusuke risks his life to get everyone of them back, Botan, as his assistant, helps in everyway she can. But slowly, she finds herself falling for the enemy... Hiei/Botan, it's a tad angsty.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Kairi here! I had this idea when I was making a Hiei and Botan message board!! Oh yes!!  
  
ALL HIEI/BOTAN FANS MUST JOIN!!!!!!  
  
Hehe sorry bout' that....  
  
Well anywho, here begins the story.  
  
Oh yea, and somethings in here may not go along with what the show said, but this is my story so bear with me.  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
"I've taken the girl, and if you want her back, alive, you'll bring me the three artifacts!"  
  
... ..... ...  
  
Was it really that long ago? It seems only a few hours had past since Yusuke and Kieko's argument....  
  
"Kieko, will you do my homework for me?"  
  
Yusuke had asked her stupidly.  
  
"Oh, I see that's all I'm good for now."  
  
She said back, walking away.  
  
"No it's not what you think!"  
  
He shouted.  
  
While she just shouted back  
  
"How do YOU know what I think?  
  
He chased her, he always does, because he loves her.  
  
Kieko had really thought that, I, Botan, was with Yusuke, what a laugh!  
  
I'm with no one, because I'm death...  
  
But just because I'm death doesn't mean I don't feel...  
  
Just like Yusuke feels for Kieko, and Kieko returns...  
  
But now...  
  
That demon has taken Kieko...  
  
And I have to find Yusuke...  
  
Or Kieko will become a demon! A slave to him...  
  
Hiei...  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
Botan sat infront of Yusuke's school, where she had been waiting for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Is this all children do all day?" Botan asked herself.  
  
She didn't remember much about the long hours spent being educated from her previous life. Although, she can't say she hadn't fantasized about being alive again.  
  
"Oh Botan, now's not the time, you have to find Yusuke!"  
  
Without thinking Botan ran up to the school, and almost immediatly was met by one of the teachers.  
  
"Where are you going? What is your name young lady?"  
  
"Uh, Botan, I havta go..."  
  
She tried to hurry past him but felt herself being choked by her collar.  
  
::"What am I now a dog?::  
  
Let me go, I HAVE TO find Yusuke!"  
  
"Urameshi? I can see you are up to no good. And there are no Botans at this school that I know of. Get out of here before I call the police." He said and let her go. "Now."  
  
"Just my luck. What do I do now? I know, I'll go save Kieko myself! Wait..." Botan knew she couldn't take on Hiei, he'd probably kill her.....  
  
Then again....  
  
Botan remembered her first encounter with the three eyed Demon, that first night, while Yusuke tried to take on Gouki...  
  
"Yusuke?! Yusuke where are you?!" Botan called into the woods, but there was no answer. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the leaves, rattling and cracking.  
  
"Oh no. Koenma, what have you done?"  
  
"Kurama, you can't just leave us, it's not that easy." Botan lifted her head. "You'll have to kill me first, and it will not be an easy task."  
  
Botan dropped down to the forest floor and crawled over to some bushes, just beyond two people were talking, or as far as Botan could see, they both looked human....  
  
"No wait, that's Hiei and Kurama, they are demons!" She thought, remembering the pictures she was shown. "But what are they doing out here....Oh no, where's Yusuke?"  
  
Botan suddenly felt her stomach drop as she thought of all the horrible things they might have done to him. She was about to get up to go look for him when she noticed Kurama turning toward her.  
  
"I do not intend on killing you, but I also will not aid you any further." Said the boy with long red hair, Kurama. "I have done my part."  
  
"Hn, I don't think so." Answered the shorter one, Hiei, who was smirking wildly.  
  
"Well I do." Kurama answered softly, yet sharply. With that he walked off, in Botan's direction.  
  
"Oh no, if he finds me what'll he do? Will he torture me?" She thought, "Oh no...Please, please, please..." Although she was death, the thought of being tortured by two demons didn't strike her as "fun".  
  
She tried to keep silent as the young man, or demon, walked carelessly toward the spot where she hid, she held her breath for what seemed like forever, although he was only walking a few steps...  
  
"Oh no..." She panicked, "I have to breath....Already..."  
  
She but her hands to her face, but was surprised when she suddenly was him right infront of her!  
  
"Hhh"  
  
Botan heard herself breath loudly, although Kurama looked like he heard nothing. He just continued walking, while Hiei didn't bother to follow. His face had lost the smirk and his eyes looked lost, as if, he was somewhere other than right infront of her...  
  
Kurama walked past the bush, a smile formed on his face and his eyes flickered to the spot she lay in. But she turned her attention back to Hiei...  
  
He still payed no attention to Kurama, he had lost all interest in him!  
  
"That's odd, just a second ago he refused to let him leave!" She thought, but at that moment, his eyes came back. And he was staring at the bush...  
  
No wonder he no longer cared about Kurama...  
  
It seemed that he had something else on his mind...  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, but it's just the first chapter and I thought it'd be horrible of me to end it there, mwhahahahahhah!!!  
  
The Dark One 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chater two, read and review...Hey I rhymed!  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
"It seemed Hiei had something else on his mind..."  
  
....Just a moment ago, I was watching him yell at Kurama and now he doesn't even care that he's leaving!!  
  
Why did he stop?  
  
Why did he let him go?  
  
Does he know I'm here?  
  
Can he see me?  
  
Can he feel my presence?  
  
Is HE going to hurt me?  
  
He's looking over here....  
  
Yusuke, Koenma, anyone!  
  
::Please Help Me!::  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
Botan once again held her breath as the demon's cold eyes locked upon the bush she lay in. For a moment, she thought about running, maybe finding Yusuke, but the thought was pushed away as Hiei took a step toward the bush.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
She closed her mouth tight and bit her tongue. There was a scream building in her throat, trying to escape, but she was holding it in with all of the will power she possess. He took another step..  
  
"Oh no..." She repeated....  
  
Another step...  
  
Then another...  
  
And...  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Hiei had grabbed Botan by the collar and held her up in the air.  
  
"You're spying for Koenma-Sama am I correct." Botan closed her eyes, "Am I?"  
  
He threw her to the ground and watched her with his eyes...  
  
"His eyes....Are so empty." She had thought to herself. "It's like...He is going to torture me..."  
  
"Please." She said, "Please if you're going to kill me, (although she can't die she can be lost forever) please don't kill Yusuke."  
  
"Hn, pitiful, although," He stopped. "Usually humans and Ferry people alike, beg for their lives, you on the other hand seem to be differen't." He paused. "Get up." He demanded.  
  
"Uh, eh...." She slowly began to pick herself up from the ground.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Botan suddenly got up, the fear inside her seemed to be turning into something differen't.  
  
Anger.  
  
Smack!  
  
"You..."  
  
"Yea, I slapped you, you jerk!" Botan shouted.  
  
"I could kill you, and you slapped me?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Botan mentally punched herself, he could have killed her, easily, what was she thinking?!?!  
  
He began to walk away...  
  
"Where's he going?" She thought.  
  
"This isn't over." He suddenly turned around and within an instant he had her pinned up against a tree.  
  
They stood there Botan, her back being cut by the hard, sharp, edges of the tree, and Hiei, who was so close she could kiss him.  
  
"Hhh." Botan was breathing heavily again.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is that all he can say?" Botan thought, and he smirked.  
  
"It's not." He said, and again, within an instant, he was gone.  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
Yep that was short too...I luv Botan I had to have her stick up for herself against him.  
  
The Dark One 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter three!!! Read and review!  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
"It's not."  
  
Did he just say that?  
  
Wait...did I think allowed again?  
  
I could have gotten myself killed...  
  
I'm alive though.  
  
Darn him why didn't he kill me?  
  
Why did he stop?  
  
Does he pity me or something??  
  
Why did he spare my life?  
  
I guess I should be happy...  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
He left Botan, shaking, and wondering what had just happened...  
  
Did he really let her live? But why? But there was something she needed to do..  
  
"Why am I here....Yusuke!"  
  
Botan ran toward a light a few hundred yards away.  
  
"Please be ok Yusuke!" She tripped.  
  
"Oww. Eh?" She looked at the overly large branch lieing on the ground at her feet, and without thinking picked herself and the branch up.  
  
"There's still time I know it." She told herself as she reached the light.  
  
"Yes!" She swung the branch at the demon trying to kill Yusuke.  
  
"Botan?" yusuke gasped, relieved.  
  
"Come on Yusuke!" She yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him.  
  
"Hey, I gotta beat em'."  
  
"Not without your spirit gun. All of your energy is gone!"  
  
"Hehe, Yea, but I coulda taken him." Yusuke said sounding faint.  
  
"I have to get him home." Botan thought to herself.  
  
They ran until they finally reached Yusuke's apartment and rushed inside.  
  
"Yusuke!" Atsuko gasped. "Oh no Yusuke." She ran to her son's side and laid him in bed.  
  
Botan quickly snuck outside to leave the son and mother alone, and to let herself think in peace.  
  
She watched the ground as she walked, kicking the occasional rock, and raising her head to every voice that spoke.  
  
"What did he mean?" She thought. "When he said 'This isn't over?'...  
  
What isn't over?"  
  
It was making her so angry, he was just toying with her. Making her think she had a chance to escape death and then killing her.  
  
That's just like a demon.  
  
"Just like a demon..." She said aloud.  
  
He was so rude too. But why...  
  
Why didn't she feel threatened? Everything he saw was bothering her...But not scaring her.  
  
She felt like no matter what he did, he wouldn't ever kill her, he didn't seem the type.  
  
He was evil, but there was something about him.... He didn't want to kill her, did he?  
  
Botan suddenly found herself back at Yusuke's apartment, and hse guessed it had been a good half-hour so she knocked on the door.  
  
Atsuko answered.  
  
"You're the girl who brought my boy back to me." She said, and for a moment Botan thought she was going to attack her.  
  
Instead she hugged her.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for helping my son."  
  
But if only her mother knew, that she hadn't helped him. It was her fault he was hurt, she told him to do all this.  
  
She regretted hurting them, Yusuke and his mother.  
  
But She knew, Yusuke was the only one who could do anything about the demons.  
  
"Thank you." Atsuko's voice rang in her ears.  
  
"I wonder...  
  
If 'he' regrets things?"  
  
B---O---T---A---N------&-------H---I---E---I------F---O---R---E---V---E---R  
  
Another short chapter...I'm so evil!!!!!!  
  
The Dark One 


End file.
